


Follow You

by jimoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot of homosexuality, Angst, Fluff, I have no idea, James Moriarty - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, god help me, hurt/comfort maybe, mormor, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimoriarty/pseuds/jimoriarty
Summary: Sebastian Moran remembers different stages of his relationship with Jim Moriarty.





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm publishing and I'm hyped and scared and hyped and oh my God.

_My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_ **  
** _I need to feel something, cause I'm still so far from home_  
_Cross your heart and hope to die_  
_Promise me you'll never leave my side_

In a dark, isolated, damp room, somewhere hidden in eastern Asia, there were three men. The first one, a tall muscular blonde, was standing in a corner, smirking with a cigarette between his lips. To his right, there was a smaller skinny dark-eyed man, sitting down on an old chair. And right in front of them, a third man hung, arms tied to a chain hanging from the old ceiling, his feet only inches from the small puddle of blood that was forming on the ground underneath him. It was his own, dripping from multiple parts of his worn out body; the scratches in his face, the stab wound in his abdomen, or perhaps it was the recent loss of his left index finger that had caused all the blood. Once he had gotten rid of the cigarette, the blonde preoccupied himself with cleaning the dirty knife in his right hand. The smaller man was picking what seemed to be dried blood and bits of skin from under his nails, his face looking as unamused as ever. "Sebby, dear," he purred, his voice cold, yet charming at the same time. He stood up, wearing a grin on his face, and stepped towards the man standing next to him. "You did so well." The devilish man pulled the blonde into a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, his smirk changing from one of satisfaction to one of affection.

 _Show me what I can't see when the spark in my eyes is_ _gone_  
_You got me on my knees, I'm your one man cult_  
_Cross my heart and hope to die  
Promise you I'll never leave your side_

"Mhm," the blonde hummed. "Thank you, Jim." He put his hands on the other man's waist, gently pulling him closer. After years of doing this work for him, the adrenaline still pumped through his veins whenever he did something like this, having this man watch. It was quite the unusual situation, although he had gotten used to it quickly. He killed people for a living, working for a criminal mastermind, who just happened to also be his lover. And although he knew said mastermind could kill him in a heartbeat, he knew he wouldn't. Maybe that was what attracted him.

 _Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_  
_I promise you you're all I see_  
_Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need  
I'll never leave_

He knew Jim wasn't normal when they had started dating. Luckily, he had never wanted anything normal. He had been crushing on the strange boy for quite a long time, finally grabbing his chance in secondary school after the two of them got paired up for a chemistry project. The two of them quickly bonded, but there's some things you just can't do without truly becoming partners. Murdering your abnormally irritating neighbour is one of them.

 _So you can drag me through Hell_  
_If it meant I could hold your hand_  
_I will follow you cause I'm under your spell_  
_And you can throw me to the flames  
I will follow you, I will follow you_

The sniper resisted the urge to pull his lover into a hug. The last time they had been on a job like this was before he had lost him. And as much as he hated it, the thought of it still hurt. He wasn't sure how Jim had managed to pull it off, shooting himself through the head and surviving, but his unconscious loved to fantasize about it, and let these theories run wild in his nightmares. Sebastian would never tell him, though, that when he woke up sobbing, it wasn't because of his years in the army; it was because he had another nightmare about losing him. He would never tell him how he spent that year on his own, although he was sure he could guess, judging by the circles under his eyes and his ribs poking out when he'd returned.

 _Come sink into me and let me breathe you in_  
_I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen_  
_So dig two graves cause when you die  
I swear I'll be leaving by your side_

Yet no matter how cliché it was, it had made them stronger. It had made them more happy, more open, and although they weren't sure it was possible, more in love. The two of them fit together like a puzzle; so dangerous, yet so gentle, so different, yet so very much the same. Perhaps it was stupid, the blonde thought as he pulled the smaller man into another kiss, to love him so much. But the moment he felt Jim's soft lips against his own chapped ones, and smelled his own sweat combined with the expensive cologne, the only thing he could do was smile.

 _So you can drag me through Hell_  
_If it meant I could hold your hand_  
_I will follow you cause I'm under your spell_  
_And you can throw me to the flames_  
_I will follow you_  
_So you can drag me through Hell_  
_If it meant I could hold your hand_  
 _I will follow you cause I'm under your spell  
And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_  
_I will follow you, I will follow you_  
_So you can drag me through Hell_  
_If it meant I could hold your hand_  
_I will follow you cause I'm under your spell_  
_And you can throw me to the flames  
I will follow you, I will follow you_


End file.
